Just a Little Bit More
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Hobbs/Raydor "Just a little more kissing first," Andrea had said when Sharon reminded them they were supposed to be leaving soon to go see a movie. A little more kissing somehow, as things sometimes do, turned into way more than what Andrea had requested.


**A/N:** Lots of thanks to kayryn, who gave me the initial idea that got this fic started. (Also, apologies to kayryn for taking her brilliant idea and turning it into this. But I wrote you a fic, so hopefully I'm quickly forgiven.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Sharon hummed a pleased noise in her throat when she felt Andrea's arms wrap around her from behind. She turned her head away from the dresser drawer she was just shutting and looked back at the blonde who greeted her with a quick kiss to her lips.

"Mm. Hi," Sharon said as a smile spread across her face and she leaned back into Andrea's embrace. "How was lunch with your brother?"

Andrea shrugged her shoulders and rested her head against Sharon's, her chin on her shoulder. "Long. Exhausting. Boring."

Sharon patted one of the arms on her midsection twice before slipping her hand into the sleeve of the cardigan Andrea was wearing, which, she noted with a slight smile, belonged to her. She lightly scratched her fingernails across warm skin and felt the vibration of a content hum against her shoulder blade.

"I missed you," Andrea whispered into Sharon's ear softly, and Sharon watched in the mirror as her eyes closed. "Joseph was particularly chatty today. I don't know who led him to believe that spending fifteen minutes talking about the process of making homemade soap was even remotely entertaining, but it's not. It was possibly the least exhilarating conversation I had all week, and I had four meetings with Chief Taylor this week, alone – which you know I detest.

"God, if you ever need someone to bore one of your suspects to death to get a confession out of them, Joseph's your guy," she bemoaned.

Sharon snorted as she laughed, reaching across her chest with her left hand to cup Andrea's cheek. "Oh, honey, it couldn't have been that bad."

Andrea opened her eyes and gave Sharon a look in the mirror that said that it had, in fact, been a terrible lunch. "Don't get me wrong, I love him. He's a great guy, a loving brother, but his idea of a good time would be considered a snooze-fest for anybody else – except for his wife. And, well, you've met her, so that's not saying much about either of them."

Sharon hummed in half-agreement, half-acknowledgment. "Will a kiss make you feel better?" She let her nose brush Andrea's and her lashes tickle delicate skin as she twisted a bit at the neck and turned her head towards Andrea so that her lips could capture the plump lower lip that jutted forward thanks to the slight pout on deep pink lips. "Hmm?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try it and see."

Sharon laughed softly and gently brushed her lips over Andrea's. "Better?" Andrea shook her head and moved her lips slowly, kissing Sharon's upper lip and then the lower one. Sharon turned her head a little more, the angle not so perfect, and caressed the smooth skin underneath her hand while she breathed out a soft breath and parted her lips to draw one of Andrea's into her mouth to slowly suck on it.

A moan that was almost inaudible escaped Andrea's mouth, and then she moved her hands to Sharon's sides to turn her around so they were face-to-face. Her hands lingered where they pressed into Sharon's cotton-covered flesh, the ever-present burning heat that Andrea's skin gave off warming Sharon's body through the fabric in the most pleasant way. She wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck and threaded her fingers through thick hair, circling against Andrea's scalp as her fingers played with blonde hair.

"Now?" Sharon asked, leaning back enough to look into Andrea's eyes, beautifully expressive and already looking back at her. She didn't need a verbal answer to let her know that Andrea had already started feeling better. Andrea looked more vibrant than she had when she arrived home. A dash of color spread across the tops of her cheeks, and the lines around her mouth and eyes were more pronounced due to the smile she wore.

"If I say no, will you kiss me some more?" Andrea asked with a soft chuckle, stroking Sharon's sides with her thumbs.

Sharon laughed a quick laugh and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. She tilted her head and leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss to Andrea's mouth. She could feel the warmth from Andrea's lips transfer to her own and flow downward to settle low in her stomach, filling her with a familiar sensation that Andrea so often inspired. Andrea hummed in response to the kiss, and Sharon chose that moment to use her tongue to stroke one of the soft lips she could never tire of getting the delightful pleasure of kissing and tasting.

Andrea pressed her body flush against Sharon and slowly pushed her back until her back and the edge of the dresser met. Sharon was trapped between Andrea's solid form and the piece of furniture behind her – no, not trapped, she thought as Andrea's lips parted for her and she licked her way into the delicious warmth of her mouth, held, able to escape but having absolutely no desire to be anywhere else. As their tongues found each other and slid over the other, curved and licked sensually, Sharon was thankful for the support that both the dresser and Andrea gave to her. The sensation of Andrea's tongue against her own made her knees a little weak, and she looped her arms around Andrea's middle and pulled her closer, positive that Andrea would hold her up.

The breathy moan that left her mouth was instantaneous when Andrea pulled back for a second to look at her and smile and then leaned back in to press their mouths together. Warm, tender hands held her face and caressed the sensitive spots on her neck and behind her ears. Small shivers moved through her body, but she felt nothing but a growing warmth inside of her. Andrea kissed her with the utmost delicacy, their lips continuing to simply glide over one another and their tongues coming back to tease out sweet sounds of pleasure after every few lip brushes. It was the loving touch of Andrea's mouth that she had grown to love so long ago, the gentle and remarkably pleasurable feeling of Andrea spilling her emotions out in a physical way that made Sharon's body glow with her love – made her breathless.

Andrea's teeth clamped around Sharon's lip and nibbled slowly before they sunk in, gradually adding more pressure. Sharon groaned deeply, feeling the slight sting and wanting more of it, more of the delicious heat that was claiming her body, more of Andrea. She slid her hands down Andrea's back and to her denim-covered butt. Andrea's teeth bit down when Sharon squeezed, and their moans blended between their mouths, low and accompanied by the rush of harsh, heated breaths.

"How much better are you trying to make me feel?" Andrea asked while her lips migrated to Sharon's jawline. She slowly placed a kiss to Sharon's chin and then nudged Sharon with her nose to get her to tilt her head back. When Sharon turned her head to the side, Andrea glided her wet tongue over the curve of the bone her lips had just traced, moving towards Sharon's ear. "Hmm? Because you're getting a little handsy, and you know how crazy it drives me when you start touching me."

Sharon's laugh was throaty and against Andrea's neck as she turned back and pressed her mouth to Andrea's throat. "I think it's safe to assume that you're already feeling better."

Andrea ran fingers through Sharon's hair as she said, "Not if it means the kisses stop."

Sharon grinned and gave Andrea's butt another squeeze, grin growing as Andrea's breath caught. "I remember somebody mentioning a movie they wanted to see. We'll have to get going soon if we plan on sticking to schedule."

Andrea moved both of her hands down to Sharon's thighs and ran her palms over them, around her hips, and then slipped them into Sharon's pockets and pulled her closer while simultaneously taking the last step that separated them from the waist down. She slipped her thigh between Sharon's and started kissing her neck. "Just a little more kissing first," she mumbled, moving her lips in no particular pattern, seeming to want to kiss every inch of Sharon's neck that she could reach.

Sharon's knees buckled and she reached behind her to hold on to the dresser. Her head fell back and her lashes flutter, the suction and pressure of Andrea's talented mouth making her weak. "Oh," she breathed out softly, and then she inhaled sharply as she felt the vibration of Andrea's chuckle against her and a wet tongue zigzagging where her neck was most sensitive to light touches.

"Is that you agreeing?" Andrea pressed her thigh a little higher, making the crotch of Sharon's jeans rub against her a little. "Do you want to kiss me some more before we leave?"

Sharon's rapidly beating heart seemed like answer enough. Her body had always responded quite easily to Andrea, to the sound of her voice, the nearness of her, the feeling of Andrea's breath tickling her skin. Having Andrea murmur against her neck and jaw through kisses caused an incredibly delicious wave of pleasure to wash over her body, and she couldn't imagine turning down the opportunity to spend as much time as they had kissing Andrea's succulent mouth and feeling their bodies pressed against each other, connected.

So her nod came quickly, her hands leaving their places behind her on the dresser and moving to Andrea's hair and face to pull the other woman away from her neck so that she could look into Andrea's eyes. "In the bed, though," she said, voice a tad raspy. Andrea's eyes flashed with desire, and Sharon smirked at the sight of it. "I want to be able to lay you down and kiss you more thoroughly."

Andrea had barely let her get the entire sentence out before she was pulling Sharon and bringing them to the bed, and her eagerness continued as they fell down with a bounce, just barely missing the headboard when Andrea pushed Sharon down to the pillows that decorated the top of the bed.

Sharon's eyes widened, but she laughed in her throat and pulled Andrea closer by the opening of the sweater she was wearing. "One would think I haven't kissed you in years with all this enthusiasm you're exhibiting at the prospects of a little kissing."

Andrea's body connected with Sharon's the same way a wave meets the shore, moving quickly but then slowing down and gently gliding over Sharon's body with her own until she was covering her. "You must be unaware of how much I enjoy kissing you, Sharon." Andrea rested on her left arm and brought her right hand to caress Sharon's cheek with the backs of her fingers. "I guess I'll have to remind you."

Sharon pulled her lower lip into her mouth and bit on the corner of it. She shifted a little underneath Andrea and bent one of her knees while she made more room for the firm body above her own. She flicked her eyes down to her partner's mouth and then back up to iridescent eyes, finding them no longer focused on her own eyes but down at her lips. Sharon slowly let go of her lower lip, allowing it to slip past her teeth and pop out, now wet from being sucked on. Andrea licked her own lips and Sharon pulled in a breath, the sight of Andrea's tongue moving over her mouth making Sharon's pulse quicken.

Andrea looked back up into Sharon's eyes. She brushed Sharon's hair away from her face and then started drawing a line down the middle of Sharon's face with the tip of her forefinger, starting at her hairline, following the slope of Sharon's nose, rubbing gently where glasses usually lay, down to the little indent above her lip. Then she paused, and Sharon smiled at her while bringing her own hands to Andrea's face. She caressed her cheeks and then pushed her falling hair back behind her ears.

In that moment, for just a second or two, everything was silent, still, perfectly peaceful as their eyes connected and their hearts beat against each other's. For that moment, there was nothing on Sharon's mind that didn't involve Andrea – how beautiful she looked, how soft her skin felt, how lovingly she looked at her, how much Sharon wanted to kiss her. It was just a second or two, but Sharon had had a lot of these moments in their time together and appreciated them more and more each time.

But that moment came to an end when Sharon slipped her fingers into Andrea's hair and cupped the back of her skull. It ended with a moan that could have come from either of the two women in the fully-made bed and the feeling of lips crushing together with a need that had enough heat laced into it to burn. It ended with Sharon's hips pushing into Andrea as she rolled them over to the middle of the bed and tangled their legs together while draping her body over Andrea's. It ended with them kissing passionately, thoroughly, hands roaming with no clear destination as they shared kiss after kiss.

Sharon felt like she was wearing too much – she was hot, very hot, but really her complaint with the layers of clothing she wore was that they separated her skin from Andrea's hands and mouth, and suddenly that was not acceptable. However, when she tried to raise up to pull off the navy cardigan sweater she was wearing, Andrea groaned and protested, kissing her more deeply while one hand cupped the back of her head and the other went to her lower back, pushing her down. A rough-sounding chuckle mixed with her moan as she kissed Andrea back, giving up on her attempt to remove the sweater in favor of the feeling of having Andrea's hand sliding down to grab her ass while a thigh slipped between her own.

"You're insatiable," Sharon whispered amusedly when she pulled away for air.

"And you're delicious."

Sharon moaned softly, biting her lip.

Andrea's eyes danced across Sharon's face, glittering a little as the light hit them, pupils dilated and drowning out the icy gray color they appeared to be in that moment. She licked her kiss-swollen lips as she tried catching her breath. Sharon took the opportunity to kiss her way down to Andrea's clavicle, mouthing her way from Andrea's jaw to the heated skin that she wanted to get her lips on. Andrea's breathing only became heavier with every touch of Sharon's lips on her skin, and it made Sharon moan with delight. The sound of Andrea breathless, small sighs leaving her mouth, turned Sharon on, made her want to never stop kissing Andrea because the other woman made the most beautiful sounds when she was experiencing pleasure.

Andrea sucked in a breath and tilted her head back into the pillows. "God, your mouth," Andrea whispered with the same amazement she had used the very first time Sharon had kissed something other than her lips. Nearly a year and Andrea still sounded like she was experiencing true ecstasy for the very first time – and it absolutely thrilled Sharon.

Sharon carefully pulled skin and flesh between her teeth and gave it a gentle bite. She felt Andrea's hips buck beneath her, into her, causing the thigh between her own to press more firmly against her center. An intense wave that felt both pleasurable and torturous swept through her, and she moved her head to the crook of Andrea's neck and buried it there as a long, deep moan rushed out of her. The inseam of her jeans rubbed against the sensitive flesh beneath the thin fabric of her panties, and the sudden pressure brought attention to just how aroused she had become since they started kissing.

"Come back to me," Andrea requested, running her fingers through Sharon's hair. "Kiss me."

Sharon opened her mouth over Andrea's neck and kissed, hard and purposeful, squeezing her eyes and rocking her hips and body into Andrea's when she caused the other woman to curse under her breath. Sharon pulled back with a wet pop and moved on to the next spot, sucking below Andrea's jaw, and then a little higher, scraping with her teeth and then soothing with her tongue. Andrea guided her up to her mouth, fingers tight in her hair, making a prickling sensation start at her scalp and dance lower until she felt it everywhere.

Andrea swept her tongue over Sharon's lips and then flicked over the upper one until Sharon let out a shaky moan and parted her lips. Andrea's hands moved down to the edge of Sharon's sweater and shirt and snuck underneath, digging into naked flesh as their bodies continued to rock together, wanting to be connected as much as possible, needing to be closer, so much closer. Sharon's hips jerked at the contact and she felt something familiar and magnificent starting to bloom in her lower belly, hot and tight, and- -

"Oh my God," Sharon gasped, forcing her hips down with more strength, her hand impatiently yanking at the clothes in her way as she roughly pulled Andrea's shirt up and pushed her hand underneath to palm a fleshy breast in it.

"Underneath the bra," Andrea requested, kissing, wetly kissing, her way to Sharon's shoulder. She brought her hand from Sharon's back to pull Sharon's shirt down some, to expose more skin. She nipped and sucked and moaned against her, her breath tickling the spots she wetted with her mouth.

Sharon's head was getting cloudy, fuzzy, and it took her a moment to process Andrea's words. But the moment they made sense to her, she pulled the satin bra cup down and palmed Andrea's bare breast, squeezing it, feeling the hard nipple against her. Andrea's skin was burning up just like her own was, and it was so very soft against her.

Andrea rolled her hips up in that desperate way she did when she needed more contact, more pressure, and Sharon felt herself answering to her partner's body's request. Their thighs were slipped into the spaces between each other's, and Andrea's hand was on her ass, pushing her closer, holding them together – so close, so close.

Sharon used the hand that wasn't under Andrea's shirt to hold onto the edge of the mattress, pillows being knocked out of her way. Her fingers curled around the mattress and she used it as support, leverage, holding on tightly as she worked her hips to meet Andrea's every thrust. Andrea let out two loud gasps in her ear and then turned her head, their cheeks brushing, their lips sloppily kissing corners of mouths and chins until they could find the other's lips. When they started kissing again, properly moving lips over lips and sucking and nipping, they both moaned noisily and grabbed whatever flesh their hands were on.

Everything was too hot, too fast, too much.

But, _God_ , it wasn't enough.

Then, when Sharon was about to let out a frustrated cry, Andrea wedged her hand into the tight space between their bodies and took Sharon's breast into her hand and roughly squeezed. It sent her body into overdrive and her thighs clamped around Andrea's and she felt, for one long, long moment like everything inside of her was drowning in pleasure. She clenched and clenched and felt the heavy pulses between her legs as she continued rubbing herself against Andrea's thigh, no longer able to kiss Andrea, only breathing and moaning into her opened mouth. She heard Andrea tell her not to stop, so she didn't – not that she had thought to do so, anyway, not with delicious, intense waves still moving through her body.

When she relaxed and her hips finally stilled, and her fingers loosened around Andrea's breast, now bearing indents from where her fingernails had buried themselves, she blinked her eyes open and looked at Andrea. Andrea's eyes were still closed, but her flushed skin shimmered with a light sheen of sweat and her lips were plumper than normal from all the attention Sharon had given them.

Andrea grunted as she peeked out from behind one partially opened eyelid. "Well that was..."

Sharon raised her brow, lifting up with both hands on the bed beside Andrea.

A quick sound formed in Andrea's chest, and then another. She shook her head and started laughing. "I haven't..." Andrea licked her lips and shook her head again.

Sharon's first instinct would normally be to pull back in a moment like this, add some space, a barrier. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, though, not with Andrea. She would have felt a lot more vulnerable and open if it had been someone else whose first response after what just happened was to laugh. Instead, Sharon felt unsure of how she should respond to Andrea's laughter and chose to stay quiet and wait for her to say something first. It had been good for them both, hadn't it?

A few seconds went by, and then Andrea opened her eyes completely and touched her fingers to Sharon's cheek. "My god, I can't remember the last time I dry humped. And this was supposed to just be a little kissing before we left."

Sharon released a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and a sly smile crossed her lips. "Dry humped," she repeated as she sat up so she was resting on her knees without needing the extra support from her hands.

She made quick work of the button on Andrea's jeans and her zipper, and then slipped her hand into Andrea's panties, leaning forward a bit so she could twist her arm and slide her fingers down to where the copious amount of wetness awaited her. Andrea's hips jerked and she gasped. Sharon slid her fingers through the thick signs of Andrea's arousal and made her moan next.

She looked into Andrea's eyes as she slowly pulled her hand free. Her fingers glistened with Andrea's wetness. "Not so sure I would call this dry."

Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get her words out, another moan was leaving her throat as she watched Sharon slide her two wet fingers into her mouth for a taste of Andrea. " _Fuck._ "

Sharon thought the exact same thing as the taste of her lover met her taste buds. She wrapped her lips around her fingers and sucked, hard, moaning softly, not for show but because she genuinely loved the taste of Andrea, always had from the first time they made love. It changed a little from time to time based on her diet, but it was always delicious, always matched with an intoxicating fragrance that made her hot with desire, always so very Andrea. Her lashes fluttered as she opened her mouth and parted her two fingers to let her tongue lick between them.

"Fuck," Andrea repeated, this time with her eyes fixed on Sharon's tongue darting out of her mouth to swirl around a wet digit and her hand, seemingly moving on its own, sliding into her pants.

Sharon heard herself groan as her eyes focused completely on Andrea's hand, her own falling limply down in front of her. Andrea stilled for a moment, and Sharon noticed that her heart was beating harshly in her chest, faster than it had already been beating. She flicked her eyes up to Andrea's to find the other woman looking at her with a sheepish smile on her lips – but in her eyes was so much desire that Sharon felt her mouth go dry just from looking into Andrea's deep eyes.

"Take off your sweater and shirt," Andrea said, not removing her hand from where it was halfway into her dark underwear but bringing her other to Sharon's thigh, absently stroking it, "and your bra."

Sharon hesitated for a second, continuing to look into Andrea's eyes, but then she nodded and removed her open-front sweater. She shrugged it off and tossed it behind her to the foot of the bed. "And the movie?" Sharon asked as she crossed her arms over her and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"There'll be later showings," Andrea answered quietly.

Sharon pulled her shirt over her head and nodded, noticing the slight change in Andrea's breathing. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra and felt Andrea's hand tighten on her thigh. Sharon licked her lips and bit her cheek to stop herself from smirking; Andrea had never been good at hiding her reactions to Sharon's body, and Sharon was quite fond of that. Her bra straps fell down her shoulders a bit as the bra loosened, and Sharon gave her shoulders a little shake to guide it all the way off, causing her breasts to jiggle a little. Andrea's breath rushed between her teeth, and Sharon's heart thudded against her chest cavity.

Sharon watched Andrea look at her silently, darkened eyes tracing the curves and lines of her upper half. There was no question in Sharon's mind that Andrea found her attractive, no need to be reassured that Andrea thought she was sexy. Andrea looked at her like she wanted to worship Sharon's body, and while it was something that honestly took a little getting used to, it aroused her more than anything now. Being looked at, _just looked at,_ made her wet and hot, made her _want_.

Andrea cleared her throat and smiled slowly at Sharon as she brought her eyes up to meet hers. She rubbed her hand to the waistband of Sharon's jeans, and Sharon brought her own hands there as well. "Do you want me to take these off, too?"

Andrea pulled her lip into her mouth as she nodded eagerly. "I want you naked," she told her without hiding the need in her voice.

Sharon popped open the button, pulled down the zipper, and then leaned over and hovered over Andrea. Their eyes stayed connected until Sharon brushed her lips across Andrea's and Andrea closed hers. Sharon slid her tongue over one lip and then the other, slowly. Beneath her she could feel Andrea's hand moving, not the one that was still on her hip but the one that was in Andrea's underwear. She groaned and rolled her hips, knuckles on her belly.

She had a request of her own that she didn't think she really needed to voice at this point, not with the way things were moving. But that was something she knew aroused Andrea, and something Sharon had spent a long time getting comfortable with.

"Andrea," she whispered against her mouth. When Andrea hummed her answer, Sharon's eyes closed and she pulled a soft, wet lip into her mouth. She sucked on it and then pulled away, letting it slide between her teeth as it was released. "If you're going to continue touching yourself, I want to be able to watch. I want to be able to see you."

Andrea's hips bucked and her teeth bit down on Sharon's lip. When Sharon hissed, Andrea kissed her lips soothingly. "Sorry. Don't think I was expecting that."

Sharon lifted up, a little nervous. "Does that mean–"

Andrea spoke before she had the chance to properly worry herself. "Let me take off my clothes, then."

Sharon shuffled backwards, and while she removed her pants and underwear, Andrea moved even faster to get her clothes off. Sharon's thighs pressed together and she squeezed them, painfully aware of how quickly her level of arousal had just climbed to a new level. She kneeled at the foot of the bed with the back of her thighs against her calves and watched as Andrea, now standing beside the bed, pushed her jeans over her hips. The room was full with the sound of their breaths, both heavy and labored, and the sound of clothes rustling and being tossed. It didn't take long until Andrea stood naked before her and Sharon added an unabashed moan to the minimal noises that surrounded them.

Andrea was a beautiful mix of soft curves and athletic muscles. Even where age had softened her, it was still obvious that she had strong muscles that were once more pronounced than they were now. There was the scar on her arm and one on her side, the second much older than the first. Sharon licked her lips as she ran her eyes over every visible inch of Andrea's nude body, feeling a pull in her gut as she lingered at breasts capped by hardened nipples and again when she lowered her eyes.

"Get comfortable," Andrea said, nodding her head to the top of the bed.

Sharon crawled over to the where Andrea had signaled for her to go, pulled the comforter back, and then pushed a few pillows aside. "How do you...?" She gestured with her hand and tilted her head, not really sure how Andrea wanted her.

"Depends," Andrea said as she climbed onto the bed. However, Andrea did not continue.

Sharon raised her brow, watching as Andrea's hands ran over her thighs and then slowly parted her legs. She sighed as her wet center was exposed to the air and Andrea's eyes. Andrea licked her lips and pulled her hair back and then looked over to the nightstand, where an elastic for her hair was at. Sharon passed it to her, and Andrea put her hair up and leaned in without any further warning. She swept her tongue up Sharon's slit and then pushed her tongue between her folds, moaning like she had tasted the most delicious treat known to the human race.

Sharon's hips twisted up as if controlled by a spring that had finally been released after being wound tightly. A whine and surprised breath forced their way out of her, and she scratched her nails at the sheets as she bunched them in her fists. Andrea's tongue on her heated flesh, licking her eagerly, so very eagerly, felt heavenly. Her eyes rolled back as her hips moved up, and she felt Andrea's hands at her lower back, holding her, guiding her, supporting her. Andrea swirled her tongue around Sharon's clitoris with a circular motion, soothing the ache that had been building there. Her toes curled. She _mmm_ ed softly, repeatedly, body awash with pleasure.

"What do you want to see?" Andrea mumbled against her and then sucked on Sharon's labia. "Hmmm?" she hummed around her.

 _See?_ Sharon's chest rose and fell with her fast breaths, damp with sweat, a bead of it slowly trickling down from underneath her breast. Sharon lifted her head and looked down at Andrea to ask her what she was talking about, but the sight of Andrea's head moving between her parted thighs, bobbing a little with her enthusiastic licking and sucking, rendered her momentarily speechless – but not noiseless. She grunted and reached down, needing to have her fingers in the blonde hair that was slightly tickling her thighs. She held onto the loose, messy bun on the top of Andrea's head and pushed Andrea down, needing her closer, and felt a fresh flood of liquid heat between her legs as Andrea's eyes flicked up to meet her own and her lover worked her tongue over her clit with fast licks.

"Oh, oh, _fuck_ ," she moaned, head flinging back. Andrea moaned right back at her, against her, rumbling vibrations against her clitoris. "Do that again," she practically demanded and instantly felt Andrea moaning against her center as the blonde messily started sucking again. "Yes," she breathed, riding up to Andrea's face. "Yes."

Andrea sucked and licked and kissed, and then she pushed Sharon's hips back down to the bed and crawled up to Sharon's mouth, quieting her whimper with her lips. She let Sharon taste herself, slid her tongue past her lips to caress Sharon's with her own. Sharon sucked on Andrea's tongue lightly and swallowed the younger woman's deep groan.

"Touch me," Sharon mumbled against Andrea's mouth, blindly searching for Andrea's hand and bringing it between her legs.

Andrea's fingers slipped across Sharon's wet flesh, up and down, and then between the folds of her labia. "Like that?" Andrea grunted. She kissed Sharon's lower lip, bit it, and then dragged her mouth over to Sharon's ear, making a wet trail. "Or do you want me inside you?"

Sharon's hips bucked, her hands wrapping around Andrea's biceps. "I just want you to touch me," Sharon answered honestly, breath ragged. Her head turned into the pillows when Andrea's tongue traced her earlobe, and she let out a long, high-pitched moan when Andrea entered her with her fingers.

"You're easy to distract, you know," Andrea whispered with amusement, but she still sounded so incredibly out of breath, her voice raspy in Sharon's ear. It was a sound Sharon found impossibly arousing. "I thought you wanted to watch me touch myself."

Sharon's hips moved without her permission, jerking into Andrea's hand. "Oh," she whined, "I do."

She felt Andrea lick her neck, wet and warm. "But you also want me to fuck you."

"Yes," Sharon hissed. Andrea's fingers pushed into her, hard, slid out of her slowly, and then quickly entered her again. "Oh God."

Andrea's fingers rocked into Sharon as she moved her mouth back to Sharon's ear, sliding her tongue across heated skin. "I was going to, too. I was going to touch myself for you," she whispered, her breath hot, her words hypnotizing. "Let you watch me. I would have come so quickly for you, Sharon. Do you know that? Do you know _hot_ you make me?"

Sharon groaned in response, the image of Andrea's fingers rubbing her own clit, dipping into herself, nearly too much for her to process in her current state. She moved her hands from Andrea's arms to her shoulders, then her back, ran them all over everywhere she could reach, and then slipped one between them to squeeze Andrea's breast.

"Harder," Andrea moaned into her ear, pushing her chest downward. "Oh, yes," she practically purred when Sharon did as she wanted. "I love your hands. Love the way you touch me."

Sharon turned her head, wanting to kiss Andrea, taste her skin on her tongue. "I know." Sharon kissed her way across Andrea's shoulder, to her neck, where she let her heavy breaths blow across sweaty skin. "I still want to watch you," Sharon told her.

Andrea hummed and rocked down with her hips, pressing the palm of her hand against Sharon's mons and clit while her fingers curled inside of her constricting flesh. "I guess I'm easily distracted, too. Just the sight of how wet you were made me forget how badly I wanted to come." Andrea spoke into the crook of Sharon's neck now, kissing between words. "I just needed to taste you. To lick you. To feel you against my mouth."

"Fuck," was all Sharon could breathe. She was starting to feel like she was floating away. She wrapped her leg around Andrea and held her lover at her waist, pulling her down, making Andrea keep her there beneath her with her weight.

"I like this, too." Andrea's hand moved faster, rubbing and rubbing with her palm as Sharon's hips pushed up into her. "Getting to feel you around my fingers." Her fingers flicked, curved upward, and Sharon's throat whined and her back arched. "That's it," Andrea whispered sweetly. "I want to be able to feel you come around me. Do you want that?"

Sharon nodded against Andrea's shoulder, wrapped around with her arms and her leg but also tightening around the digits inside of her. "Yes, please. _Please_."

Andrea moaned and pushed down with her own hips, using the extra force to apply more pressure. "And then–"

"I get to watch you." Sharon growled her words out. Andrea groaned. She was so close to her climax that she could already feel her body submitting to the powerful pleasure, already starting to tense.

"Are you commanding that I let you watch me get myself off?" Andrea asked with breathy amusement.

Sharon's answer was more a moan than anything else. What she was saying didn't even make sense to her own ears, lost in the constant _oh oh oh_ she moaned out, buried beneath her panting.

"I never did tell you how sexy I find that, did I?" She sucked on Sharon's skin. "That authoritative tone, _mmm_ , in bed..." Andrea whispered. "I wonder if I could come just from listening to you speak."

Sharon let out a sharp cry and clenched around Andrea's fingers, pulsing around her while delicious pleasure swept her away. She heard Andrea's voice in her ear, felt the heat of her mouth, but all she could focus on was the image her brain had constructed of Andrea's body in spasm as Sharon talked her through an orgasm.

For a moment, she just laid there, enjoying the aftershocks of her climax and letting her heart get a short break from the extra work she was making it do.

But then, once her eyes were opened and she found Andrea looking at her with wide pupils and desire mixed with that gentle look she so often gave Sharon, Sharon rolled the two of them over so Andrea was on her back. "Okay," Sharon said simply as she pressed a soft kiss to Andrea's mouth.

Andrea shifted her hips. "Say it again," she requested, her chest lifting up quickly, her breasts touching Sharon's. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Sharon held herself up with one hand and then caressed Andrea's cheek with the other. Her touch was light, barely grazing Andrea's skin. Andrea watched her, unblinking eyes never leaving Sharon's face. A slow smile started spreading across Sharon's lips. She dipped her head down, moving her eyes over to Andrea's before closing then and brushing her mouth over the other woman's ear. She felt Andrea shiver slightly beneath her and did it again, kissing the shell of her ear.

"I want you to touch yourself so I can watch you. I _really_ want to watch you, Andrea," she said directly into her ear in a husky voice.

Andrea moaned softly. "You do?"

"Oh, yes, I most certainly do." Andrea moaned, and Sharon moved over so she could lay beside Andrea. She laid on her side, able to still speak close to Andrea's ear, which she knew drove Andrea absolutely wild, and able to watch Andrea's hand sliding down towards her center. "I've–" She cleared her throat, a small flush of warmth heating her face. "I've thought about getting to watch you before."

"Fantasized about it," Andrea said with a cheeky grin as she turned her head so she was looking at her. Sharon rolled her eyes. Andrea leaned over and brushed her lips over Sharon's. "I don't think I'm going to be able to take my time," she admitted softly.

Sharon reached over and ran her fingers down Andrea's right arm until she reached her hand. "Don't slow down the process for me. I don't necessarily want a show." She drew lines across the back of Andrea's hand as she spoke. "Forget I'm here."

"You're naked and talking to me," Andrea said with a chuckle, but her eyes were not full of the same mirth her voice was. Her eyes were full of need. "I can hardly focus on anything else."

Sharon licked her lips. "I can get under the covers if you–"

"No!"

Sharon laughed. "Okay, I won't." She circled Andrea's wrist and guided the blonde's hand lower. "But I want you to do this as if it was just any other time. Don't worry about taking your time."

Andrea closed her eyes and shifted her hips again. Sharon moved her hand away, and Andrea continued the journey on her own. She cupped herself and let out a slow breath, letting her hand rest there for a moment as she licked her lips. Sharon moved eyes from Andrea's face to the space between her parted legs, one bent a little at the knee.

Sharon leaned over and kissed the corner of Andrea's lips.

Andrea smiled and turned her head back towards Sharon to kiss her properly on the mouth. "I'm not usually this worked up when I first start."

Sharon hummed and glanced down to Andrea's hand. "But you have been, I'm sure."

"You're sure, huh?" Andrea asked as she finally started moving her hand. Her breath shook as she exhaled, her fingers dragging down and then back up.

She nodded and licked her lips, eyes not leaving Andrea's hand even though she could tell Andrea was looking at her. "I remember one particular night where I- -" Andrea started laughing before Sharon could even get her words out, and Sharon smiled as she continued. "I believe it was quite early on in our relationship, actually. We were at your place. We hadn't even made it through the door all the way."

"You looked sensational," Andrea breathed out, her hips twitching a little.

"I thought you were going to have me right there in your foyer."

Andrea moaned and started rubbing her clit. "I wanted you so badly."

Sharon's thighs squeezed together, aroused by the sound of Andrea's voice, the sight of Andrea's hand moving, the bones in her hands shifting beneath her skin. "It was the first time we had made out. Do you remember that?"

Andrea's response was a low moan. Her hand glided down a little, and Sharon could _hear_ how wet she was when Andrea's slid a finger inside herself and fingered herself with quick, loud thrusts.

"You were very..." Sharon flicked her eyes up to look at Andrea, smiling at her. "I could tell how aroused you already were by the time we made it to the sofa, but I knew I wasn't ready to have sex with you for the first time that night. And you, you were very patient with me." Sharon leaned forward and kissed Andrea's lips slowly, feeling her hot pants on her lips. "I really appreciated that – not just that night but always."

Andrea crushed their lips together for a deeper kiss, and Sharon moaned against her mouth.

"Did you?" Sharon mumbled against Andrea's lips, still kissing her. "After I left, did you touch yourself?"

Andrea's breath rushed out, and Sharon pulled back to look at her face and then down to her hand, back at her clit, moving faster now. "You hadn't even been gone five minutes before I came the first time."

Sharon sucked her lower between her teeth and bit it, feeling a fresh gush of wet heat at the sound of Andrea's raspy admission.

"What about–"

"Yes," Sharon answered immediately, already knowing the question. "Right here in this bed," she continued, licking her lips. Andrea moaned and worked her fingers faster, and Sharon's heart beat quicker as well. "It was the first time..." Sharon shook her head, cheeks flushing.

"Please," Andrea whispered, and she sounded so very close to coming. Sharon could also tell she was holding back, making herself wait even though Sharon told her she didn't need to.

"You made me wetter than I had been in a very long time before that night," Sharon admitted quietly.

Suddenly, Andrea's hips jerked and the woman beside her sharply inhaled before loud moans started filling the bedroom.

"Oh," Sharon breathed, looking back up to Andrea's face, scrunched up around the eyes and nose, tight at the jaw, lip pulled into Andrea's mouth. Sharon watched her without looking away, fascinated, loving the way ecstasy looked on her partner's face, raw and arousing.

Andrea brought her hand to Sharon's head a moment later, her eyes staying close as she pulled Sharon to her, fingers in Sharon's damp hair. "Kiss me, please," she requested.

So Sharon kissed her, and kissed her for a long while after that, the movie they were planning on going to see long-forgotten.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
